gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Main Page
Lets get it started Here is Where we discuss any tweaking for the main page. so if you want anything added or changed just post below. Just ask Tader also for any main page probs. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:50, 3 March 2007 (UTC) It looks nice, but can someone put the Featured Image on the right so that there would be room later for a Featured Article? My other question is: Is there any other image that can fit the background? The original one doesn't fit the new page. I'll set that up later, for the background ask RR. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:11, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Featured article is added, it is still underconstuction so ANY more ideas are welcome we would love to hear it, even if it's like Joke of the day, or anything like that, wait Joke of the Day I like it. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:02, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Hey heres a list of out of the ordinary ideas that I have thought of. Any one else who would like to add something to the voting list plz may you keep it wiki appropiate. Vote for your top 4, the top three will be chosen to be put on the Main Page. You may change your vote at anytime voting will be held off in atleast a week: List of Ideas for the Main Page Joke of the day/week (-2) For #'Darth tader',Talk to me, 02:10, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Neutral Against #Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) #Jokes have nothing to do with Gears of War, no offense meant. #Why do we need Joke of the Day? forgotten page of the week (-1) For Neutral Against #Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Most active contributor of the week (-1) For Neutral Against #It's called "User of the Week". =D Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Did you know? (3) For # Helps you learn. Plus they're interesting. --Spartan 1138 05:30, 5 March 2007 (UTC) #Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:48, 5 March 2007 (UTC) # Neutral Against User page of the week (1) For #'Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:10, 4 March 2007 (UTC) # ' # Neutral Against #Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) On this day (Gears of war stuff) (0) For Neutral Against #Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) On this day (Anything) (-1) For Neutral Against #Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Both on this day things (0) For #'Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:10, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Neutral Against #Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) most stupidist article of the week (-1) For Neutral Against #Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 13:50, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Quote of the Week (4) For #I like the idea of having a quote of the week. It could lighten up the seriousness. #'Concur - Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 03:09, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :p.s. - it's gonna be hell reformatting the Mp for it, however. =( :p.s.s. I can get the stuff for it, you'll have to scapel out the gunk. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:20, 5 March 2007 (UTC) #Quotes are always fun--Spartan 1138 05:28, 5 March 2007 (UTC) #Yeah, go quotes *Sounds like a good idea - User:electrobolt14395 Neutral Against Template of the Week For # Neutral Against Back to discussion Lets see how this works out. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:05, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Quote of the week and Did you know is now permetley choosen for the main page, there is still one more chance for another. Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:08, 5 March 2007 (UTC)